


Empty without You

by Edelwing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rings, Russian Mafia, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tattoos, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelwing/pseuds/Edelwing
Summary: Yuuri was away for a week and when he came back, Viktor wassucha tease. The rest is history made between bed sheets.___AKA a NSFW continuation of "Til it's all over", which can be read as a stand-alone or as a part of said fanfic





	

God bless the time when Viktor decided it was appropriate for him to sleep in nothing but his boxer briefs. And God bless the evening when Yuuri picked up this habit too, because he lived for lazy moments such as this, when they laid on the bed and Viktor embraced him from behind and he felt the skin-on-skin contact. Viktor was always warm and welcoming and inside his arms, Yuuri could finally let go of all the worries caused by the mafia. Guns, police, trafficking, bribe, none of that mattered now, when they shared intimate moments such as this. Viktor was playing with Yuuri’s ring, which shone in the last rays of sunlight. Yuuri received that a week or two ago, as a symbol of him belonging to the Russian mafia family. Stammi vicino wrote on the inside of it.  
  
Yuuri relaxed and leaned into Viktor’s touch.  
  
“Love?” Viktor cooed in a whisper near his ear. “Is everything alright? You’ve sighed three times in the past minute...” He pressed his chin into Yuuri’s shoulder and tightened the grip around his waist.  
  
Yuuri gave himself a moment to be embraced into the warmth. “Hm? Yes, I’m fine.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Viktor nibbled only a tiny bit at Yuuri’s ear. “But you know…” Viktor thrusted his hips forward, his dick rubbing against Yuuri’s gorgeous butt. “I thought that after a week spent with your family in Japan, you’d be more eager to see me again.” He ran his fingertips along Yuuri’s stomach one last time, as a tease, and then he leaned on his back, arms stretched wide. “Oh well… I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought.” He even shrugged. Then he eyed Yuuri.  
  
Oh, now that. That was a challenge. The mocking tone that hid behind his smile said it all. For a second, Yuuri wanted to let it all out, to grab Viktor by the neck and pound him senseless, to show Viktor how much he missed him. But he learned how to keep his posture, especially because he had a plan in mind for tonight. He shifted and rolled on top of Viktor and their torsos pressed against each other, blanket over their shoulders.  
  
Yuuri grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair and kissed him teasingly, breathing just above his lips before diving in languidly.  
  
“Yuuri, you're such a tease…” Viktor cried and at the same time his hands were kneading on Yuuri’s sides, occasionally brushing under the hem of his underwear.  
  
On most instances, this would be the time Yuuri would hand the reins to Viktor and let him do all the work. But today was not one of those times because he loved how flushed Viktor under him, how his lips parted just the slightest and moaned sweetly whenever Yuuri pulled away from the heated kiss. He was eager to keep Viktor lingering in that state.  
  
“Gosh, Viktor, you sure do know how to ask for it.” Yuuri licked his lips before placing countless pecks on Viktor’s jaw and neck, his fingers working in circles over his nipples.  
  
Vikor groaned into the touch and his hips jerked upwards on their own, owning a moan from both of them.  
  
“Yu-uri… you're going to be the death of me,” Viktor breathed out. His hands roamed upwards and scratched along Yuuri’s spine while also pulling him closer.  
  
Yuuri smirked. “Oh shut up, you'll survive.” He placed one last kiss over Viktor lips, before crawling under the blanket. He pawed for Viktor’s crotch and when he found it, he placed an open-mouthed lick over the clothed member.  
  
A muffled grunt escaped Viktor’s lips and he instinctively reached a hand to grab Yuuri’s hair, but he found only the puffy blanket instead. Swearing, he yanked it away, but the sight he was greeted with was almost unbearable: Yuuri was buried nose-deep there, licking and kissing and slurping and moaning until the underwear became nothing more than a wet mess. Then he locked his gaze on Viktor. And it was too much for the poor man.  
  
He clenched his finger in Yuuri’s soft locks and pulled him a little bit upwards. “Yuuri… Yuuri, stop. Stop, you're too good…” He was panting between his words, cheeks flushed a deep, deep shade of rosy colour.  
  
   
  
Yuuri cleared his throat and stood up, straddling Viktor. He panted when he talked, and they were the sweetest exhales Viktor ever heard. “You know,” Yuuri begun and rocked his hips back and forth, pressed against the cock below him. They both moaned. “I-I can't decide whether I should come inside you or on those killer abs.” He placed a hand on Viktor’s chest to steady himself. “What do you say?”  
  
Viktor threw his head back and his breath hitched in his chest. He yelped and grabbed Yuuri’s thick thighs to steady him. “Fuck, Yuuri. Take… me.”  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Yuuri smirked and yanked off both of his and Viktor’s boxer briefs. With gentle touches, he took two of Viktor’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, pressing the flat of his tongue against the ring. Viktor’s head flew back and he chewed on his bottom lip, letting out only muffled cries. Yuuri wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and stroke with lazy moves, earning a whimper from Viktor every now and then.  
  
Yuui let the fingers slip out. “Don't hold back, Vitya… I'd love to hear those beautiful sounds you make.” He then leaned forward to kiss Viktor, nibbling at his lower lip and lightly scratching his teeth over the side of his jaw. Viktor hummed and exposed his neck even more, locking his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders to draw him closer.  
  
Soon enough, Yuuri began to trace down Viktor’s collarbone with his mouth, biting and bruising. And when he first took a nipple between his teeth, Viktor saw stars. He dragged his tongue and teeth over it, heedless of the hand that tugged his hair.  
  
“Yuuri… oh, Yu-uri, if you want to make me beg, you're so on the right track.” Viktor could feel himself growing harder and harder by the second, to the point where he  thought he would go mad if he didn't come right that second. His hips bucked upwards into the air, in a desperate need for friction.  
  
“Making you beg is not the target I'm aiming for, so... it won't change anything,” he answered with a straight face, but panting. He trailed his fingertips over Viktor’s length and the other man threw his head back and bit down a cry. “Vitya, you're so sensitive… I love that.” Gosh, he was so turned on. But he couldn't give up just yet, he had to take Viktor apart first, only a little.  
  
His mouth traveled down to just above Viktor’s hip bone where he nibbled on the soft skin there. His blue rose tattoo has just finished healing up and it looked absolutely stunning in Viktor. The colours were vivid on the pale skin, Yuuri couldn't help but marvel at it.  
  
Then surely, but steadily, he nibbled on the inside of Viktor’s thighs, pinching the soft muscle between his teeth and earning a low moan from the other man. Viktor’s cock twiched and twitched, leaking all over his stomach.  
  
Yuuri gave it a long lick from base to top, before teasing the head with kitten licks. Viktor’s moans grew louder and louder.  
  
The Japanese man smirked ever so slightly before taking the head in and sucking, and then the whole length. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down, in a steady rhythm. He knew Viktor was weak for oral sex, both giving it and receiving it. However, Yuuri could never get enough of those sweet, sweet whimpers.  
  
“I'm gonna-ah, Yuuri, please.” Viktor mewled.  
  
The other man pulled away at the last second, gave the member a couple more of steady pumps, right before Viktor unloaded himself into Yuuri’s fingers.  
  
“Good Vitya,” he purred. “So beautiful.”  
  
Viktor smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. “My God, darling, you made me come like a horny teenager.”  
  
Both of them chuckled and for a moment, Yuuri admired how Viktor’s perfectly sculpted chest went up and down in erratic breaths.  
  
“You ready for another round?”  
  
“So fast?” Viktor sat up, but was pushed back down and he whispered. “You're unbelievable. Truly unbelievable.”  
  
Yuuri reached for the lube they kept in the nightstand and popped the lid open. Viktor’s legs shuddered, as if conditioned by the sound.  Yuuri shifted to a sitting position and prayed Viktor to straddle his lap. He then dribbled some clear lube on his fingers and inched his hands at Viktor’s read end, grabbing it strongly and pulling it to the side before pushing a finger inside.  
  
But Viktor wasn't ready. He was never ready, to put it clearly. Yuuri was a master, something that Viktor couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams: he had a skilled tongue and talented hands. If he wanted to, he could make Viktor a moaning mess in less than five minutes.  
  
A second finger pushed its way in and Viktor clung to Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri… Love… oh, give me a moment… “  
  
“On the edge so soon?” Yuuri teased. As if he was any different. At least Viktor had an ogasm already. Yuuri, instead, was as untouched as a virgin and his cock was throbbing and leaking between their pressed stomachs.  
  
Viktor grunted and then started to lower himself further and further down Yuuri’s digits. Soon enough, they were both panting. That's when Yuuri thought it was time for the third finger to go in and Viktor whined in the crook of his neck. “Sorry, I always forge-het how that last bit of stretching stings.”  
  
In response, Yuuri dug his fingers as far down as he thought, keeping a steady, slow rightm. He kissed Viktor one last time, sloppy and all over the place, before he carefully laid the other man on the mattress. He grabbed him by a knee and hooked it over his shoulder. He positioned himself at Viktor’s entrance and then with a strong, precise thrust, he was inside, fully sheathed in. Viktor moaned into his hand and his eyes rolled back.  
  
Yuuri gently moved his hands aside. “I wanna see that beautiful face of yours, Vitya,” he purred and began to move painfully slowly in and out. “Fuck, you're so tight… so good.”  
  
Viktor tugged at the sheets while he was moaning out of control through gritted teeth. “Yuuri… Oh my, Yuuri please. Faster... Faster or you'll kill me…” he cried.  
  
“Now, now, Vitya,” Yuuri begun with a sly, sly smile. “Be patient for me, alright?” He caressed Viktor’s face before he bent down to place a quick and sloppy kiss on his lips. Then he angled himself better and when he thrusted again, Viktor let out a moan louder and any other, thunders of pleasure running through his body. Yuuri grinned and hit that spot again and again, until Viktor became nothing more than a messy pile of grunts and whimpers.  
  
Yuuri himself was getting closer and closer, yet he wanted Viktor to have at least one more orgasm. So he spread his legs open even more and picked up the pace.  
  
Viktor locked his arms around Yuuri, digging his fingertips into the skin and scratching along his back. His whole body rocked in tandem with Yuuri’s and he needed that long-awaited liberation fast. He was kept on edge and it dove him crazy until heat and pleasure begun to pool below his belly.  
  
His climax hit like a tsunami: unexpected, hard and devastating. His whole body shuddered, yet he stilled in Yuuri’s arms and he wanted to scream but his voice was choked. White streaks shot over his tattoo. Yuuri pounded hard through his orgasm, prolonging it for far too much for Viktor to handle.    
  
It was Viktor’s moans that sent him over the edge and he filled the man under him to the brim and the Russian purred at the sensation. Yuuri needed a moment before he could pull out and collapse near his boyfriend. They rolled to their sides and embraced each other. Viktor absentmindedly played with Yuuri’s hair. His eyes were closed in bliss and his bitten lips were slightly  parted. Yuuri couldn’t hope but kiss them.  
  
It was a good ten minutes before Viktor spoke. “Next time, darling, you are so going to pay for that.”  
  
Yuuri kissed him, long and hard, then purred. “I can't wait to see what you've got up your sleeve…”  
  
 


End file.
